


Kiss It Better

by latenightfightin



Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idol Verse, M/M, its so sweet you might get a cavity, like so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Set after the jj project diary where they go to a jjimjilbang and play that game where they crack eggs on each other's heads. Jinyoung isn't feeling well and needs his hyung to... Kiss it better.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646155
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after this [ video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3PVMWF7-bA&list=PLPQC6BvElYqWBP6GontGT9hDfBcuqxStN&index=6) where JJ Project go to a jjimjilbang. I don't know much about these things so I'm very sorry for any inaccuracies, please feel free to correct me in the comments. As always all comments or likes are appreciated, thank you for reading.

In the end, he could blame his current predicament on many things. Jinyoung shouldn’t have lost at rock paper scissors so many times, Jaebeom shouldn’t have hit Jinyoung on the head with the hard part of the eggs, their manager should have let them go home earlier, their manager could have taken care of Jinyoung himself instead of leaving Jaebeom to do it. Hell, it was JYPE’s fault that they had to go to the jjimjilbang in the first place. But in the end, it doesn’t matter who’s fault it is, he can moan about it all he wants, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s here, in Jinyoung’s bed instead of his own, stuck taking care of him.

So Jinyoung has a minor concussion and could choke on his vomit in his sleep, that doesn’t change the fact that Jaebeom is uncomfortable here. And honestly, who wouldn’t be uncomfortable here, with a beautiful, kind, sweet boy that they have developed more than friendly feelings for laying by their side.

Jaebeom wipes the sweat off his hands onto the comforter and does his best to gently turn around to check on his friend. He hasn’t heard any groans from the injured boy for a while. Hopefully he’s managed to get to sleep.

Jinyoung had been moaning about his head hurting the whole way in the car home from the shoot and after a quick hand had been placed on his forehead, it was clear that he had a slight fever coming on. Just as a precaution, their manager-nim had told Jaebeom to share Jinyoung’s room so he can keep an eye on him, and make sure that Jinyoung doesn’t get worse throughout the night.

Jaebeom barely manages to hold back a gasp as he turns over to find miles of bare skin in front of him. Jinyoung was sleeping on his side, facing away from him, but his shirt had rucked up to his shoulders so his whole back had been exposed to the cool night air. In the back of his mind he knew that it was bad for Jinyoung to have his back exposed like this and that he could catch a cold, but the only thing he could focus on was the subtle muscles of his back, the small moles that dotted his skin here and there. He reached out a hand to touch and gently caress the younger boy’s back. His skin was so soft, but also warm. Maybe the fever was getting worse.

Jaebeom propped himself up with a forearm to lean over Jinyoung and test his forehead’s temperature. Still a little hot, but not overly. He started to pull Jinyoung’s shirt down so he wouldn’t shiver and just as it reached the lower part of his back, Jinyoung rolled over Jaebeom’s forearm to snuggle into the older boy’s embrace. Jaebeom fell back onto the mattress and froze.

“Hyungggg,” Jinyoung whined, “It hurts.”

“I’m sorry Nyoung, I know it must. Do you want me to get some ice or a damp towel to cool you down?”

“No.” He shook his head stubbornly, then touched it with one hand when it hurt from doing so.

“Well what can I do for you then, hmm? How can I make it better?” Jaebeom asked sweetly, now laying back with Jinyoung pancaked on top of his chest, an arm rubbing up and down Jinyoung’s back soothingly.

“Kiss it better.”

Jaebeom’s eyes almost fell out of his head.

“Wha…”

“Hyung, kiss it better.” He repeats, pointing at the small bump on his forehead near his hairline.

“O-okay.”

Jaebeom leaned upwards slowly, pursing his lips and barely touching his skin to leave the gentlest kiss to ever exist on Jinyoung’s forehead.

“B-better?” He asks nervously.

“No,” Jinyoung says stubbornly, pouting, “Another.” He commands.

Jaebeom hesitates for a second before leaning in to place another soft kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead, this time slightly to the side of the bump. He raises his eyebrows as to repeat his earlier question, _better_?

“More hyung, do you know how many eggs you hit me with?”

Jaebeom presses more kisses until he has worked his way in a small circle around the bump before leaning back.

“Hyung, more, and not just there. It’s such an encompassing pain.” he whines.

Jaebeom leans in to comply, a small smile gracing his lips. He knows that Jinyoung is just being dramatic now, but he can’t bring himself to care. He preses kisses all over Jinyoung’s forehead before starting to work his way down to his nose. He pauses for a second to stare into Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Yah, Jaebeommie,” He gently smacks his chest, “Who said you were done.”

In retaliation for that comment Jaebeom gives Jinyoung a big lick up the side of his face.

“Eww… who are you, Nora?”

Jaebeom’s eyes disappear as he smiles and kisses all the way around Jinyoung’s face in different speeds. Placing a few quickly before dragging the tip of his nose across his face, slowly making his way to his next goal. He places a long sloppy wet kiss on the tip of Jinyoung’s nose. Jinyoung makes a few unintelligible squeaks while squirming and wiping the saliva off his nose with one hand. Jaebeom decides to attack his next target- the little mole on Jinyoung’s chin-while he is distracted with rubbing his nose. As Jinyoung calms down and settles back onto Jaebeom’s chest, he gets ready to plant a kiss onto his chin. Jaebeom leans in but overestimates the new distance to Jinyoung’s chin and catches his bottom lip with his top.

They stay there, frozen in their spots, eyes clenched shut. Jaebeom slowly leans back to rest his head on his pillow and his eyes flutter open. Jinyoung hasn’t moved yet, eyes squished up. Finally, after what seems like eternity, he opens them.

The air in the room is thick with tension when he opens his mouth to speak.

“Hyung…It hurts.”

He gazes into the other boy’s eyes, not willing to miss a moment of this dream come true.

“Kiss it better?” Jaebeom finishes for him.

Jinyoung bites his bottom lip, nodding and leaning in. Their lips meet, and Jaebeom swears his whole life has led up to this point. His close friend and partner’s soft lips meeting his over and over again, his warm presence on his chest, everything is perfect.

Jinyoung pulls back after a few minutes, biting his lips and letting his head droop. Jaebeom tilts his head, trying to catch his eyes again. One of his hands plays with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Hyung-”

“I like you.”

“Hmm?” Jinyoung’s eyes shoot up to him, his eyes are wide open and surprised.

Jaebeom blushes. “I like you Jinyoung. A lot. I have feelings for you.”

Jinyoung’s mouth drops open, surprised, this was not what he was expecting.

“Will you accept my confession? Be mine Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung starts nodding frantically, “Yes hyung, of course, of course I will-”

Jaebeom cuts him off with a kiss, unable to hold himself back now that he has permission. They kiss languidly for a few more minutes until Jaebeom notices that Jinyoung’s eyes keep slipping closed during the breaks between their kisses.

“Are you tired?”

He hums softly, “Don’t wanna stop.”

“You’re so tired though, go to sleep, I’ll be here.”

“Will you kiss me until I fall asleep?” Jinyoung pouts.

“I’ll kiss you as long as you want.” Jaebeom rubs their clasped hands softly and presses a kiss to them.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that bounce era has my ass on lock recently? Maybe its because I've been slowly watching the diaries and since I wasn't a fan during those times I'm making up for it now.  
> Anyways, the only thing I could think of while writing this is that dumb "Put some more, don't be shy, put some more." video.  
> I have some longer fics that will be coming relatively soon (I hope) but until then, please enjoy some short one shots.  
> I have like 7 wips that are long and won't get attention until after exams. 4 are AUs and the rest are idol verse i think. So, please anticipate!!


End file.
